Shards
by Milady29
Summary: Gabby and Matt are getting ready to move in their new place, but Matt has still some stuff to sort out before he can start over. To take or the throw away? With all the things from his past, it is not going to be an easy job. Dawsey. One-shot


''What should I do with these champagne glasses?'' Gabby asked she held them up, looking at the crystal glass and Matthew frowned and took one.

''Nancy Maria Sheen and Gregory Alan Casey's wedding, 4-4-1983. Those are going out.'' Matt said and Gabby frowned. ''But those are your parents.''

''I think my mom doesn't want, Christie doesn't want them and I don't want them.'' Matt said as he walked towards the trashcan but Gabby thought it was sad. He had to have some nice memories f his parents together, right? How could he just throw those out.

''Matt, you shouldn't throw those away.'' She said as she walked after him and suddenly he dropped the box, the glass obviously shattering in the box and he shrugged.

''Oops.'' He said dryly and she knew he did it on purpose. With one movement he lifted the box with shards up again and threw it in the large trashcan. He didn't want to have them as they meant nothing to him and he didn't want to take them to a new place, where he was going to live with Gabby and start all over again. He was trying to leave all the nasty memories behind and it annoyed him that Gabby tried to keep them, as if he had to keep everything that he had ever collected in his life. As if they were going to need it in their new home. He knew she was very attached to stuff, especially when it came from her family and he knew he had to respect that, but she had to imagine he did not have the same happy memories of his family as she had from hers.

''What's this box?'' She asked as she held up the box and Matt sighed.

''That can go out.'' He said and she looked in it.

''Matt...this seems valuable stuff.'' She said as she held up the picture frame with a picture, a young blonde boy standing next to an older man, whom looked a lot like Matt, with an ice hockey rim behind them and Casey shrugged.

''Gabby, I don't need those things to remember me of my parents. Believe me, most of those memories are not positive ones and I would like to leave them behind, if you don't want to help me with cleaning this house up and throwing things out, then please just leave.'' He said and he immediately regretted he did, because she looked hurt. He just got a little cranky from her trying to save stuff he was trying to throw out. Finally she nodded and threw the picture frame back in the box. Before she threw it away Matt id pull it out, looking at it. Maybe she was right, this was not a bad memory, maybe he should keep this one. She gave him a short smily and kept helping him throwing out the stuff he did not need and maybe he was right, a lot of things from his past were not worth saving. It was just not a custom in her family as they were all so close and attached to each others stuff, but she understood it was very painful for him.

She opened another box and saw a picture album and a little curious she opened it. She saw the pictures of a young, brown haired girl and she realize dit was not his book, but Hallie's. There was a necklace and a ring in the box, as well as a hairbrush and a nightgown and she looked at him, as he was throwing some other papers out.

''Matt...'' She said as she knew this was definitely not her choice to make and he walked over to her and looked in the box.

''I...I...I don't know.'' He said then and she nodded, laid her hand on his back. No matter what he would decide, this was his decision to make. After a few silent minutes he grabbed the book and the necklace and the ring, putting the ring on the necklace and laid it in the picture album.

''I guess I should mail this to her parents.'' He said as he pointed at the other stuff in the box and he looked at her.

''I guess you don't want me to take that to our new home.'' He said but Gabby shook her head.

''Matt, that is your choice. I understand if you want to keep it. I only want you to do with it what you want and what makes you feel right.

He nodded and closed the box, except for the picture album and the necklace with the wrong and nodded. ''This is going to her parents.''

She nodded understanding and he put the book and necklace in a box that was filled with the stuff he was going to take and they kept on going, silent now. Matt because he didn't know what to say and Gabby because she knew he didn't want to talk about it. He knew Gabby didn't mind taking him, as he wanted to because he would never forget about Hallie and he never wanted to forget about her, but he also didn't want Gabby to feel like she was a second choice after Gabby, because she was not. He had learned to love again after Hallie.

''Babe, I love you, you know that right? And if you don't want me to take those things, I am okay with that.''

''I insist that you take them to our new place.'' She said and he nodded, tears in his eyes and she kissed him on cheek.

After he had sorted everything out they put the boxes that he had to take in his truck and drove to their new place and started to unload them and bring them upstairs and when they put them all in the spare room Matt got a bottle of champagne and looked through the kitchen that was almost completely empty as they still had to fill the house and she sighed.

''Guess those glasses would have came in handy after all.'' Gabby sighed then and she regretted saying it but Matt just shrugged.

''Probably would have been cursed.''

She shrugged with a small smile and he gave her a nod, signing that it was okay and she was glad he wasn't upset as she had said it before thinking.

''It's no good crying over spilt milk.'' She said then as she hugged him. ''Doesn't matter what glass you pour that champagne in. As long as it is in this house, it will bring us luck and happiness either way.'' She said as she kissed him and they looked around their brand new house, there own place to make memories not worth throwing out.

* * *

NOTE: Because of lack of time a one shot that was still waiting to be finished on my PC. I hope you still liked it and sorry there was no chapter update tonight. Had a busy day, will try to update tomorrow!

Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review!


End file.
